New Arrivals
by JenivueGrimm
Summary: Jin lives on an island where most of the men are either bi-sexual or gay. He is in a loose, uncommited and aggervating relationship with Julius. However he may yet find love in this newest fourth addition to the island.
1. Little Sister's Coming to Town

JG (Disclaimer): I do now own Harvest Moon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Chapter One:

Little Sister's Coming to Town

* * *

"Oh Jin~!", the incredibly flamboyant purple haired man, Julius, called out in a sing-song voice.

Jin couldn't help but stop and glare at the wall infront of him. He _had_ been working on some research when Julius called out. The man pratically cat-walked into his office like he was a model. Julius smirked and said,"Jin, c'mon. Its boys night out and everyone's waiting at the inn for you." Jin sighed in aggervation and pinched the area inbetween his eyes as he said,"I'll be right there. Just go on ahead without me." Jin had turned his head a bit to the side to stare aggervated at Julius. He seemd a bit put off by it but shrugged and walked out with a simple,"Don't be late...er."

Once he heard the door close he sighed and sat back in his chair. The man was tiring and damn annoying to Jin. Why he agreed to secretly be with him, he'll never know. Irene came in and said,"Jin its late, why not give it a rest and join the rest of the boys." He looked at her for a while before he nodded and said,"I suppose I better or else Julius will just keep on coming in here and be a pest." He organized his papers and made his way out with a simple 'good night' to Irene. Once he was outside he boredly made his way to the inn.

Nearly every male on the island was gay or bisexual. Jin was considered bi but he and Julius were mostly together even if the relationship was very loose. Owen was bi, Luke was gay, Calvin straight and slept around a lot, even the inn owner was gay. However Jake was married to Colleen to some reason. She still doesn't even know that he cheats on her. Gill was straight, married to Luna. Chase was bi, in a unhappy relationship with Maya, and often cheated on her with Luke. Toby was straight in a relationship with Renee. Finally there was the Wizard who really never showed any interest in anyone. Yet he did go along with the boys whenever they had these night out. He silently hung out, adding in a few little bits here and there but mostly just read his books.

They recently had three new arrivals, two men and their father. The father was Russel, he was a farmer. Then there was Nick who was almost like Julius, only worse. He sometimes wore womens clothing but for the most part stuck to the very femine but male outfits. Julius and him got along fabulously. By mere glance, he had already deducted that Nick was gay. Only to be confirmed as he got to know him better. His brother was Chet. Bi-sexual, but did lean more toward liking females. Jin really didn't like most of the girls on the island because they just couldn't stay faithful. He had attempted to date Anissa, but then she turned around and slept with Calvin. That dissolved any possibility dispite her still trying to get with him. He had been happily married to a very faithful woman, before she died of a mysterious flu. If he was going to marry again it would be with a woman that his late wife would have accepted. He soon arrived at the inn and walked inside. Sure enough all the young men were gathered and happily chatting. Luke and Owen, completely smashed. Julius and Nick happily squealing over the newest fashions while looking through some magazine. Jin made his way over to the table the wizard was sitting at and read through a medical journal that he had brought along. Gill and Chase were talking about something with Chet. Colleen obviously had gone of to spend the night with Yolinda most likely to give the boys their privacy. Jake was pouring the glasses.

During the night they all somehow had come to sit at a single table created by several tables being pushed together. Jin was drinking his tea while they all talking about something. Finally Nick said,"-and soon our little sister is gonna come into town! (**Squeal**) I just can't wait!"

"Little sister?", Jin questioned. Everyone was leaning forward now. They hadn't heard of Nick and Chet having a little sister until now. This was the first time they had even hear a single mention of their little sister.

Nick looked to Chet and asked in a hurt voice,"You never told them about little Alyse?" Chet scoffed and questioned back,"I'm surprised you haven't! Everytime you open your mouth around me its all about her and her son." Everyone continued to stare at them before Chet finally noticed and said,"We have a little sister name Alyse. To both of us, she's practically our light in life. We sort of lost contact with her after she got out of her abusive relationship with her forced husband. She didn't want to get married but it was sort of like a shotgun wedding. Once she had her son, she got a sneaky divorce and took off running. Disappeared off the face of the earth it seemed. Haven't heard a single word from her for almost 5 years now. Then we recently got a letter from Africa from her. She had been living there in a village for most of the time. We only just managed to convince her to move into town with dad and us."

Nick happily giggled and said,"She's the most beautiful, bestest, most lovely girl ever." Coming from Nick, that said a lot since he down played and hated almost every single girl, especially Selena. Finally he said,"Our little sister is what Selena horribly pretends to be." Jin chucked and asked,"And that would be?"

"An exotic beauty... Alyse is superior in comparison to Selene any day. She's a bladed weapons dealer, she can recreate any sword from history and makes her own unique blades also. Not only that but she has a much better fashion sense than Selena too. Also she can dance better without resorting to looking like a whore." As the night went on everyone was laughing as they listened to Nick insult Selena in anyway. Even going through elaborate impersonations that he honestly couldn't say didn't sound and act exactly like Selena. Finally everyone decided to head off to bed.

He walked over to his house and stepped into the darkness. Arms wrapped around his torso and a hot whisper said in his ear,"How about we have some fun tonight?" It was Julius. Rolling his eyes he decided to go along. They walked inside and Julius gently pushed the door closed with his foot.

* * *

JG:Believe it or not, I did not mean to intentionally do that bit of Selena bashing. Sorry for all the 'Selena fans'. It was just that I decided to have her as Nick's arch-enemy as it were because the Selena character does come off as a very sharp tongued, hot headed, and very argumentative girl whose fashion does sort of go against where she came from. So I determined that this would be the sort of person Nick would most likely find the most distasteful since he is very strict on fashion and personality traits do sort of clash against hers. He would have had a problem because her so called 'traditional' garb go against his sense since she is from Toucan Island a more tropical place, while her clothes are really more a belly dancers who are more partial to more desert areas.

Of course he would be obsessed and adore his sister because he is very family orientated. So any fashion rules or anything really doesn't apply to her. He's the type of person where their family could do no wrong and he holds them up to a very loose and different standard than everyone else.

Just to be clear this is a Jin X OC (i.e Alyse)

Hope you enjoy the story

Read and Review

Lets keep flaming out but I accept constructive criticism


	2. Mother and Son

New Arrivals

By:Jenivue Grimm

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

Chapter Two:

Mother and Son

* * *

It was by no meaning of the definition, a good morning. Jin's eyes snapped open to the morning light which screeched through his windows from a slight parting in the curtains. The horrid smell from Julius' hair stung his nose. His hair always smelled the worst the week when he dyed it to renew the color. Jin didn't care much for the chemical smell. Maybe he was just being over sensitive, but he just didn't like the smell that assualted his nose. Neither did he care much for the color or make up. It was all too much, but then Julius never really listened to Jin. The slight complaints went on deaf ears. Another reason he didn't understand why they were together. He wanted to find someone to be in a committed relationship but he allowed Julius to sleep around. Not that the man would listen if he mentioned his displeasure. He didn't like the fake color of his hair or the fact that he wore too much make-up. Yet he was still hanging on for some reason. Their relationship was a joke really, everyone thought that too. Julius went around sleeping with whoever he fancied that day and Jin focused on his work so much that he found it a relief when Julius fancied someone else.

He rose from the bed and gave the still sleeping man beside him an aggervated stare. Shaking his head he got up from the bed and into the shower. The entire thing was quick and he was out and dressed before Julius even stirred. He purred like a satisfied cat and watched as he spotted Jin at his desk working. Having his fill of him, Julius got dressed and headed home. Once the door closed Jin sighed in relief and got up to go to the kitchen and fix himself some tea.

Jin dragged his feet into his office as he came in to work that day. Irene sitting at the counter watched him before he said as he got close to his office,"The boys are here Jin." He froze just as he was about to open the door. At that moment he could have bashed his head in with the door. Yet he merely stood up straight and said,"Thank you, grandmother." Irene nodded and went back to her usual tasks as Jin opened the door and stepped in. Sure enough, all of the young men were in his office. He closed the door and asked as he walked to his desk,"So what do I owe the honor?" Luke shrugged and said,"We just decided to come by and hang out, thats all." Jin sighed and then said,"Alright for a bit, but if anyone comes in then all of you are leaving. I don't want to slack off and risk someone ending up worse." They all nodded and began chatting happily.

The ship pulled into dock carrying two passengers. Pascal climbed down the ramp and then looked up as two cloaked figures decended as well. The smaller one reached the bottom first. Crimson red hooded-cloak with golden designs along the edges. The taller one had on the same only in black. It led a tall muscular horse down joining the smaller figure. The horse was a sort of fiery auburn color with a slightly redder color for its mane and tail. It had on only a black blanket with golden lion designs on each side on its back. Its head harness was just a plain black. Pascal smiled up at the tall figure as he said,"Welcome to Harmonica Town. I hope you can call this place home." She nodded with a smile before she set the small figure up onto the horse. She grabbed a hold of the reins and said,"I'm sure me and my son will be very happy here." She looked up to her son who nodded before she waved goodbye to Pascal and made their way into town.

Her son looked down to her as they walked and asked,"Mom, where's Grandpa and Uncle's place?"

"Its outside of the town, but I want to stop by the clinic to drop off our medical records and get your cough checked out." At this she looked up as she heard him having another coughing fit. It definately sounded like he was having chest congestion.

Jin had finally warmed up a bit. They were talking about something when suddenly the door to his office opened and Irene peeked her head in. He immediately noticed his grandmother and everyone looked towards her as he asked,"What is it?"

"There's someone here for you Jin. She wants to have her son checked out. He has a horrible cough and she also would like to drop off their medical records for us.", Irene said. Nick was frozen in sheer joy. His eyes even started to water up. Jin then said,"Send her in." Irene nodded and left. Owen then looked to Jin and asked,"Do we have to leave now?" Jin sighed and shook his head as he said,"You may stay if you wish." Yet everyone else was staring at Nick as if he had gone crazy.

Then they all stared as the black and red cloaks walked into the office. Nick at this point was trembling in joy as the woman said as she approached,"Hello, thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Jin smiled softly and said,"No problem, its not really that busy around here." She placed two folders on his desk. Jin then asked as he skimmed through them,"So what are your names?" The woman nodded and said as she motioned the the boy in red,"Thats my son Vann." Then boy took off the cloak and walked up next to his mother. He had soft black ebony hair, almost unreal bright emeral eyes, he sported a light tan, and Jin noticed a black ritualistic tattoo on his forearm right below his wrists. Vann smiled and shook Jin's hand before the woman also took off the cloak and said,"I'm Alyse." She had natural fiery red hair, forest green eyes, and a darker tan. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it flared out in a circled at the back. It was held by a very thin chain which dangled down to the middle of her neck and held two red feathers, one longer than the other. She had a sort of body tattoo. Black curves swayed from here to there but weren't excessive, they only accented her natural curves. The only noticeable ends were those that had crawled up either side of her neck, traced the jaw and stopped at her cheek bones.

Nick immediately pounched on her and picked her up into his arms as he happily squealed. Vann immediately took a step away as he watched this strange man jump and swing his mother around. Then his gaze when him and put his mother down before swooping him up into his arms. Vann struggled to get out as he coughed out having another fit,"Mom! Help!" Alyse chuckled and said,"This is your uncle, Nick." Chet wallked up behind his sister and gently wrapped his arms around her as he said,"Nice to see you again sis." Alyse hugged him back and said,"Its good to see you too, Chet." Then she pulled away as Nick had finally calmed down and carried her son back to her. He asked as he inspected the fussing boy,"How old is he now?" She smiled and said,"He's eight, and very bright for his age." Finally Vann swatted Nicks hand away from him and was let down. He went over to Alyse and wrapped his arms around her leg as she said motioning to Chet,"This is your other uncle, Chet." Vann was suspicious and asked,"He's not going to squeeze me and swing me around like uncle Nick did, is he?" Chet laughed but shook his head and said,"Nick is just very 'energetic'." He kneeled down and smiled as he said,"Good to see you take mostly after sis. This has to be the first and only time we've met him. Its good to meet you finally. All we have is a single baby picture sis took when she just had you." He shook Vann's hand before he stood back up.

Jin had finished putting away their folders and then asked,"Sit him down on the bed and we'll see whats going on with that cough of his." She nodded and picked up Vann before placing him on the bed. Alyse stepped back as Jin came over and sat in a chair infront of him with some instruments before he began the standard check-up.


	3. Foundation for Affections

**New Arrivals**

**JG(Disclaimer): I do not own Harvest moon or its characters in any way,shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Foundation for Affections**

* * *

Everything had checked out. Jin sighed as he placed his findings in their folders before placing them back in their place in the shelf. He had completed his check up on both of them, Alyse too under the request of her concerned son. Other than a few unexplained bruises, everything seemed fine. They had left with her brothers.

The others had left as well to go and do various things on their own. His grandmother came in and said,"Well thats a lovely family, aren't they?" Jin looked to his grandmother, he was confused for a bit before he finally surmised that she was talking about Alyse and her family. He nodded and said,"Very interested family... Though Alyse does have her secrets. I'm guess when they meant shotgun wedding, it wasn't because Alyse was pregnant. It was an obsession of some boy, and she was forced into it. She has some very bad bruises but when I asked about how they got there she refused to tell me. I think there's more to the reason why she agreed to move here than she lets on." Irene nodded and looked out the window. Then she said,"She also seems like a very nice girl. Very responsible and a great mother." Jin groaned and said,"Grandmother..."

"I'm just worried about you. After the incident with Anissa, you haven't been the same. You seem more aggitated and unhappy. I just want you to be happy again.", Irene said as she stared at her grandson. She had worked and lived with him for years now. Been with him all his life. She had seen him take on the two hardest moments of his life. First it was the passing of his first love and wife. Irene hadn't ever really seen Anissa as a ray of hope. Still, Jin seemed to be alright while he was dating her. He was returning to who he was when Morgan was alive. It was small but it was still there. Irene had seen the longing stare Anissa would give Calvin or any man for that matter. Even if she was with Jin. Yet Irene kept her lips sealed. After Jin discovered Anissa's betrayl, it was a straight drop into a pit. A pit that he hadn't been able to climb back out of. Or rather, didn't want to anymore. He buried himself in work and was easily aggitated.

Jin sighed and then said,"You don't have to worry about me grandmother. I'll be fine..."

Irene nodded and left without another word. Leaving Jin as he dived into his sea of work that he had made for himself. Going deeper in, drowning out any possible memories that might drift in as he knew they always would.

* * *

Vann's eyes fluttered open to the morning sun through the window. The curtains were pulled back and the suns full warmth layed on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and sighed before he pressed his back further into the warmth and body behind him of his mother. Opening his eyes again he looked up to find his mother still miles away in dreamland. She had stayed up late last night and he didn't want to wake her. He wanted to let her rest all she wanted. So carefully he crept out of bed. Alyse stirred before turning over and facing the other way. With a sigh of relief he made his way out of the room after getting dressed. His mother was a wonder mom, but she also was smutheringly at times. Vann decended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. To his delight and excitement, he found a tea maker. There was a good supply of herbs in the cabnit. So he grabbed out a few green ones, put them into the pot, added water, and in no time he had a couple cups of tea.

He had taken one and placed it on the bedside table for Alyse when she woke up. Then he drank one and decided to give the other two to the doctor and Irene. Vann grabbed both and made his way out of the house. He looked out to the field and saw his grandpa working on the crops. As he passed his uncles place, Chet was tending to livestock and Nick...

Vann couldn't help but stop and stare with a slightly tilted head and confused expression as he watched Nick. In the window Nick was dancing, in daisy dukes and a shit pulled up and tied in the front. While he was dancing he was cleaning, at least that was the least the Vann could surmise. Chet had noticed him and smiled before going over. Then he asked,"I'm not much of a tea drinker, neither is Nick." This snapped Vann out of his trance and then said,"Mom told me. These herbal teas are for the doctor and Irene. As a sort of thank you for all the trouble." Chet chuckled and ruffled his hair before he said,"They love tea. You know the way?" He nodded and said,"This isn't a very big island really. It was simple for me to remember where the doctor is."

After a bit more of talking Chet let Vann go on his way.

* * *

Jin was in a foul mood, again. He had been up late doing research and when he finally decided to go to bed, four hours before he was supposed to go to work, Julius knocks and whines at his front door. When he went to go see what he wanted it was merely because he wanted to know something stupid about an argument he had with Nick. Something about how a different shade of purple looked on him. While Jin really didn't notice a change nor did he really care, Julius wasn't leaving. For three hours he listened to Julius bitch and moan about the difference in the shade and how Jin was so insensitive to notice. Apparently he had changed from a 'grape' purple to a 'plum' purple instead. To Jin, purple was purple.

Once Julius stormed off and Jin was able to finally get back to bed, the alarm rang to get him up to go to work. Irene had been shocked and watched her grandson limp and drag himself like a zombie into his office.

Irene's attention went to the door as it opened and a little boy walked in with two cups of homemade herbal tea. She smiled at Vann and asked,"Who are these for?" Vann placed one infront of her and replied,"Just wanted to give you guys something to compensate for all the trouble we may have caused, dropping in unexpected with those medical history folders, and such." Irene chuckled and said,"Not at all. Its a pleasure. However, if your going to drop that off personally to the doctor, then you better be careful. He's a bit cranky today." Vann nodded and walked over to the office. Silently he walked into the room. The air felt a bit colder for some reason. Slowly and cautiously he crepts over to Jin and asked,"Doctor Jin?"

Jin had felt a presence behind him and was about to yell at the visitor. Until he heard a child's voice. Specificly, Vann's voice. He turned around he stared at the boy who held a cup of herbal tea. He carefully took it and smiled. It was mana from heaven for Jin. He then said,"Thank you, after my start to the day, this is very much welcomed." Vann smiled and said,"Yeah, me and mom like this stuff... Well Mom actually likes her herbal tea chilled. She put a cup yesterday into the 'fridge."

Jin leaned back in his chair and asked,"You both like herbal tea as well?"

"Yep, well in the beginning Mom says that I had some problems with my blood and that my immune system was weak. She would put special herbs into my bottle and it helped. It grew on us both and now we really don't like anything else.", Vann explained. Jin took a sip and then said,"Your file said something about some abnormalities. They've been in and out of your life... It also stated something about bruises on you when you were born. Do you have any..."

Vann seemed to go off into thought and replied as he sat down on the stoll next to him,"I can't really say I know anything about that. Mom never told me anything about that."

"What about your father?"

"Mom doesn't really like him. I once brought up the subject. She prefers not to talk about him, says that he was a very bad man.", Vann said.

"So you don't know who your father is?"

Vann nodded and then said,"However, I don't want to know him. Mom isn't one to betray and give up on someone to easily. Whoever he was, in order for Mom to have divorced him and move all the way to Africa with no word the way she did. He must have done something so horrible. So I don't want to know someone like that. Besides... I have Mom, and she has me. Its always been enough for us."

Jin was a bit shocked but really nothing unusual. Vann looked around and then asked,"Do you have anything you need to be done. I'm a hard worker."

At this Jin looked around before he said,"Nothing really. If you want to stay here, you can read one of the books on herbs." Eagerly Vann nodded and ran over to the bookcase before grabbing a book and started reading.

Jin had to admit, it was hard for him not to take a liking to him. Vann occassionally asked Jin about certain herbs and they even had a few discussions. Jin looked over and inspected Vann. The boy was bright and strangely calm for a boy his age. Normally, the children his age were just balls of energy. Vann was different. Not only that but his genetics made it hard for Jin not to bond with him faster also. The boy could almost be his son. He reminded Jin alot of himself but with his mothers little twists. However, Jin shook the thought from his mind. He wasn't going to start thinking that.


End file.
